The Final Forerunner
by Spartaness
Summary: Tamerai, a member of the long since extinct species known as the Forerunners, finds herself in the Human/Covenant War. As she awakes from her cryo-slumber she is thrown into the chaos, and begins her reawakened story into the survival of Humankind.
1. Prologue

**The Final Forerunner**

**By Tamera Gallani**

**Prologue**

The Fog cleared. After 900,000 years of waiting for someone to find me, the fog that stopped me finally clears.

My name is Tamerai; well at least I think it is, that is all except a few numbers, which are my other names. I am the last of my race, for all the others are dead or mutilated horribly into the Flood, which I will not speak of because it brings back too many memories, which I'd rather forget. My eyes are the darkest of greens, my hair is brown and short, and the rest I do not remember.

I open my eyes; a bright light blinds me, I slam my eyes shut again. Slowly I bring my eyes back out of the darkness. Weird creatures stare down at me. They look like me, but different all the same. No, they were different. The heads were smaller and the nose is larger.

"Welcome back, it's about time somebody found us." Said a voice in my head. It was Tameria, my AI who will always be with me. A hacker of every computer, master of every technology. Well maybe not everything.

"Tam, do you know what the date is?" I ask sleepily, ignoring the faces still staring at me.

"Date Unknown, remember I shut down when you went into Cold Sleep"

"Urgh looks like I'll have to do it myself, again." Slowly I sit up, and it's a lot harder when you've been frozen solid for just under 1 million years. After several attempts, my muscles finally obey. I see that I'm in a laboratory. I'm attached to several monitors. Bracing myself, I grabbed a handful of wires and cords and yanked. Pain coursed up my arm, least I knew I was alive and that this was not a dream. Shaking the after-shock, I got off the hard medical bench; stretching to wake my painfully stiff muscles I went out the hard white door into the main corridor. It was probably a medical center.

Then something strange was happening, the creatures that were watching me before were running; but in slow motion. Returning my watch to where I was going I headed down corridor after corridor until I found a sign.

It read: '_Main Exit'_ and a large green arrow sitting next to the alien words pointed down into another white tunnel. Slowly I followed the signs towards a large steel door. Taking a final deep breath of the medical smelling air, I pushed open the doors and a stinging hot pain enveloped me and there was black again.

*****

When I woke up I was in a lab, yet again, except the walls were made of a purple alloy, no, everything was made of the strangely colored alloy. A spark in a corner alerted me of another presence in the room. It was strange creature, It was pale pink with a big thing that looked like a bladder that you would find in a ball, except massive and it had hundreds of tentacles that could split into fine, needle-thin cilia. Tameria popped up pages of Information about the creature; he began to call them Engineers because they fixed things. That's strange but true, because if I were assigned something I'd do it always, just like the Engineers want to do their job, fixing things. Suddenly the door of the room's luminous red light glowed green and the door hissed open, a tall figure, around 2.5m high, walked in. Clicking its two toed hooves against the metal, the noise rattled through my head. All the noises around me cause a cacophony of ancient screaming and explosions echoing in my mind. It felt like my head was going to explode. The pain was barely bearable. I cradled my head in my hands. Screaming in silence for the pain to stop. Then a hand was laid on my back and all the pain disappeared. At a quick feeling of mercury sliding down my spine, I realized what had happened. The creatures had taken Tameria, my lifeline. Tameria looked after me, if I didn't have him; I would of probably died of mortal injuries or have suicided. I felt the hand still resting on my back. Though it was unnecessary, it was comforting as the presence of Tameria in my mind slowly increased. I looked up to see the creature. It's mandibles quivered slightly in the vented breeze. Its simple gray armor glistened and its dark eyes stared simply. He seemed kind enough to understand.

"Hello, young one, what is your name?" I said, startling myself at the sound of my weak voice. The creature stared for a second dumbly.

"My name, Sacred One, is Quava 'Tsunamee. I am presented by the Grand Prophet Hierarchs as your servant."

"Thank you Quava, my name is Tamerai. Do you mind telling me what the date is and where you found me?"

"Sacred Tamerai, this is the 9th Age of Reclamation, and we found you in an unconscious state outside a Human Medical Center. We are now in High Charity, the great Covenant City"

I felt Tameria absorb all this information and his presence weakened slightly as he dived into the City's Computer Network.

"And why do you call me sacred? I am everything but sacred." I asked further, quenching my thirst for knowledge.

"My master is humble, surely you know?" I shook my head. "You are a God for the Covenant, Holy One." Alarmed, I pushed further.

"My race can not be Gods, we are nothing but Blood Traitors and Power Hungry Fiends!" It was his turn to be shocked.

"But the Prophets? The Technology? The Holy Rings? Everything?" he stuttered crazily.

"I am nothing but a Coward that ran away in fear." I said quietly to myself, but the creature heard. Shock smeared across his face.

I hadn't known it at the time, but what my outburst had done was worse that I could ever imagined. It had changed the fate of the universe...


	2. Chapter 1: Tests

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I was so happy when you did=) Please keep them coming. There's the first real chapter, Enjoy!**

**I do not own Halo, Bungie and Microsoft do. But there's no harm in wishing is there.**

* * *

**Section 0: Escape**

**Chapter 1: Tests**

**0249 Hours, September 22, 2552(Military Calendar)/Aboard Unknown Covenant Cruiser, Location Unknown.**

Lieutenant Canias twisted & writhed under his invisible restraints. They bit into his wrists and he, in turn, bit them.

"Cease your struggling," said a soft voice from beside him. He looked up to see an Elite in shining white armor. "To make use of one of your clichés, Resistance is Futile."

"Why, why have you held me like this?" Canias growled through clenched teeth. He struggled harder than before.

"I am under the order of the Council to investigate humans' reactions to pain, pleasure and other bodily senses to further our war against you and your kind." the Elite answered, his back turned away from him, examining something.

Canias wriggled once, twice, then lay still, frozen in fear. The Elite was holding a long sharp knife.

"This is the First Test.," the Elite whispered menacingly as he slowly advanced. A hint of greedy satisfaction glinted in his black, hollow eyes.

Suddenly there was a crash of Grunts hitting metal tables echoing through the single open doorway, opposite to them.

"WHERE IS HE!" was the only sentence followed by a few very human exclamations that could be discerned from the pained squeals of grunts and the strong clashes of metal on metal. I don't think I would of liked her any less when I first saw her, a small silhouetted figure standing in the doorway to the laboratory, towering over the elite with boring black/green eyes, who stared back with silent fear. As I slowly recovered from my fear induced state, I saw her more clearly, I was surprised that she was human, let alone that she was alive, strolling around a Covenant Ship, ordering high-ranking Elites where any other human would be dead as soon as they stepped onboard. Then her darkened figure stepped into the light, she didn't look so menacing then, with her cropped blonde hair plastered to her head with dirt and grime. Her body sparking with an aura of anger and frustration, still not taking her dark green eyes off the Elite, glancing slightly at the slender knife glinting dangerously in the low-light of the lab, then at myself strapped to the alloy wall, staring stupidly back at her, then back to the stunned elite. Finally she spoke:

"What are you doing 'Tsunamee?" she demanded coldly, still glaring deeply at him. I was starting to feel sorry for him. The tall Elite bowed slowly, lowering his elongated head, staring at the floor as he replied. He uttered something alien and she glared.

"Speak English 'Tsunamee, to show the human your mistake. Not cowardly going to the refuge of Pure Sangheili" She really was bent on trying to humiliate him.

"I was doing what the Council ordered me to, Holy One." 'Tsunamee said simplistically, emphasizing on the last comment.

"Really?" she replied icily "Why was I not informed of this procedure that was happening on the very ship everyone in Covenant Fleet knows I'm positioned on." She was clearly getting annoyed.

"I do not know, Excellency, I was sure that you were to be informed by the Council about this procedure." The Elite accented voice was rimmed with the compressed anger and humiliation of the conversation.

"Save the 'Holy One' and 'Excellency' honorifics for sweet talking the useless rodents back on High Charity that you so call 'Prophets' she commented angrily. I knew 'Tsunamee would have to tread lightly if he want to get out in one piece. "Stop this procedure at once, this Human is now under my care. I suggest you go tell them how angry I was when I found out. Also if you have any problems about my decisions, I suggest you take it up with the rodent, I mean Prophet onboard. I also suggest that you leave before I decide to give you a worse punishment"

'Tsunamee nodded affirmatively, and wordlessly, turned on his hoof and left the Lab. The Girl stared at the door, listening to the clip clop of hooves slowly fade away. Then the Girl turned to look at me with all Anger and Frustration dissipated from her face, now a look of concern and innocence was spread across in its place.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant for what you have just gone through, being separated from your kind and all. Anyway, Let me help you out of your restraints, they look mighty uncomfortable." Her hand reached down to her belt and brought out a slender blade. I was mesmerized by it; it gave me a weird felling in my gut, like something told me that it was wrong, in a way. I tensed, looking at it in apprehension and she noticed and paused for a second, then bent down to the restraints holding me I place. Then with a swift movement of the blade, the deadening pain in my ankle was gone, and then my arms were free. I dropped to the floor; I rose awkwardly to stand finding myself inches away from that Girl's long nose. Her Dark green eyes glistened in the light behind me, sorrow glowing deep within.

"Um, do you mind not staring at me?" She said calmly, blinking a few times to get me into focus. She snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry." I said, quickly back-stepping slightly so there was a polite amount of room between us. I decided to risk a questioning then, thinking about the consequences. I fidgeted with my fingers behind my back, a nervous habit of mine. I closed my eyes, and opened my mouth to speak when she spoke.

"No questions now, I give you time for questions later, I fear we are being watched by higher forces I cannot control, come with me to my private quarters." Her back was turned from me looking at the ceiling corners. She started to walk towards the door. I just stood where I was, not moving. She noticed this; she spun around to face me, rooted to the ground. "Aren't you coming?" Her voice suddenly sullen. I didn't budge; I wanted at least one simple question answered. "What is your name, or rank?" She paused slightly

"Tamerai". Then she strode into the Corridor, I jogged after her into the depths of the ship.


	3. Chapter 2: Questions

**A/N: Another Chapter today. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed this story. It a brilliant feeling to check you emails and find out that all your hard work was for something. If everything goes to plan another chapter will be ready this time next week (And I might finish drafting Chapter 6). This chapter is done in Canias POV, as is the next one. Enjoy!**

**I do not own anything to do with the Halo Franchise, Bungie, Microsoft, and now Ensemble Studios do.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Questions**

**0403 Hours, September 22, 2552(Military Calendar)/Aboard Unknown Covenant Cruiser, Location Unknown.**

As they strode together down the endless corridors of the Covenant cruiser, they gathered attention. Tamerai shrugged it off, but Canias started to fidget nervously with his fingers. This was their fifteenth corridor they walked down. Canias tried to conceal his nervousness.

"Not much further now" Tamerai had noticed. "I don't blame you, so would I if I were you." That calmed him down slightly. He was beginning to take a quiet liking to her.

Her Private Quarters weren't much. Just a circular room, with a bed, two chairs and a metal table. The walls were lined with doors; it seemed too simple for her strange and bouncy spirit.

"Welcome to the cage I house myself" Tamerai said as she slumped into a chair. "Have a seat, and stop being so rigid." She grabbed a few of what looked like green gummy-worms that you could find on Old Earth.

I stared at her in slight disbelief; relax? In a place like this? Not a chance. I stood still, not moving muscle. Then something strange happened, a unbelievable pressure began to push down on me, but the was nothing I could see that was doing it. The pressure grew stronger, my knees buckled, the pressure was too much; I collapsed on the floor. The undying pressure suddenly left, my body felt light again. It was then I realized where all that power came from.

"Here" said Tamerai, passing me one of the metal chairs. "Seeming that you were so insistent before, why don't we start on some of those questions you were asking, now that we're in slightly safer territory." Popping another worm into her mouth.

"Err, Ok" I started dumbly, she caught me by surprise again. "Then who or what are you and why are you on a Covenant Cruiser?"

"Hard one to explain, I'm still not too good at English, I give you the guts of it; My Name is Tamerai, as you already know, I'm a Special-Operative in the Covenant Grand Army. But I'm not part of the Covenant due to some minor flaw, I am actually the last of the race known now as the Forerunners." she paused, sighing sadly. I guess it would be lonely, being the last of you race. "I would prefer if you call me simply Tamerai, No honorifics what-so-ever. That's all they'll call me here"

"And why are you on a Cruiser in the middle of nowhere?" I reminded her.

"After Installation 04 exploded a few hours ago, another beautiful piece of handiwork by you humans I might add, I overheard a conversation in High Charity, the Covenant's center for military action. Anyway, the Covenant know of Earth, but they don't know that minor detail yet." I stopped myself from lunging at her, she knew about Earth! Anger grew inside me, but I stopped it, I knew I be overpowered if I didn't restrain myself. I began to listen more intently.

"I thought I could stop it, but I couldn't, I was stupid and tried to attack, unfortunately, I was outnumbered, I just escaped in this ship when it was docked, regrettably, this ship was in for repairs and shutdown just as we got out of the system. I should of known; I've always had horrible luck.

"Anyway what I'm planning to do is get this ship running, get to Earth, before the Covenant start spelling out 'Destruction Of Humanity', and stop or hold off this attack till your race can hold it off for yourselves."

"I don't get, are you a spy for Humanity or something?" I questioned, blurry images filled my mind, they frightened me but I force myself not to show it. I had to find out more before I shutdown completely out of physical shock from the day's events.

"No, not really, the ONI does know about me though. No, I'm doing this by choice, I wish no species or race in this galaxy to have the same fate as my own, become slaughtered for no reason." Tamerai said thoughtfully, staring at the battle plated ceiling. I saw a shudder course through her body.

"But that makes no sense." I said stupidly, I cursed at myself for that slip-up, but Tamerai acted like it meant nothing and just carried on talking.

"Mm, anything else you want to ask of me?" she waited for a reply but got none. "I guess not, if you do, ask. Anyway it's getting late and you look like you haven't slept in days. Go get some rest and we'll get this all sorted tomorrow." Tamerai said after glancing at his weary face. "You're gonna have to sleep in my bed unless you want to sleep with the Sangheili, I mean Elites and I don't think they'll appreciate me, or you, very much if I did let you sleep with them anyway, never mind the restraining order that I set for your safety."

"But I don't" I protested weakly. The true was that I did want sleep, badly. But I didn't want to seem weak in front of Tamerai. Or that I'll find that I'll never wake up again.

"I insist. If you're worried your life will end during your slumber, don't. I'm putting the highest security on this door that even your legendary Cortana AI couldn't break open." she looked at me in the eye, she looked deadly serious. The slightest involuntary shake wracked my body; I felt something leave my body, like a piece of ice running down my spine. "I'll be in the next room working on something of mine. If you're not asleep, I'll know." I looked glumly at my dirt-incrusted boots. I felt degraded, she was speaking to me like a was an irresponsible child, but I was wary about her. She had an air of intense power around her; I was convinced that she could kill me in an instance if she felt the urge to. Musing into these deep and dark thoughts, a pair of flying night-vision goggles clobbering me on the head suddenly interrupted me. Pain coursed through my head from the point of contact. Rubbing my head to ease the pain, I looked up to see Tamerai was headfirst in a large metallic trunk with her feet flailing in the air.

"I'm sorry to say but you'll have to sleep in your fatigues if you don't wanna to wear an old ceremonial dress" the muffled voice of Tamerai called out with a distinct snigger. Slightly annoyed by the comment, she had deftly made the final bit of tension ooze out of the air.

"I'll stick to my fatigues thanks" I replied half-laughing, I felt so much safer then than even in better times before the war back in Elysium City, before my brother died. Broken from my thoughts again by the noisy Tamerai. She had just popped out of the trunk, and walked over to me, looking slightly ruffled.

"Seeming that I answered some of your questions for you, I have one question for you, I would like to know your name, I can't really call you Canias forever, can I" Tamerai asked courteously. I hesitated then, did I really want to tell her my name. She told me hers, why shouldn't I, what could go wrong.

"Aaron, my name's Aaron J. Canias, Junior Lieutenant of the UNSC Navy." I said, trying to erase all hint of distrust in my voice, a hint of pride crept in unwillingly into my tenor voice.

"Well, Goodnight Aaron." Tamerai said as she left through one of the room's many doors with a final casual salute.


	4. Chapter 3: Preparations & Delusions

**A/N: Everything might be getting a lot slower for updating. I've got a very busy time coming up, but I'll update when I can. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter; unlike the updating the story will be speeding up. Keep it up! And Enjoy!**

**Copyrights to the Halo Universe belongs to Bungie and Microsoft.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Preparations And Illusions **

**0154 Hours, September 23, 2552(Military Calendar)/Aboard Unknown Covenant Cruiser, Location Unknown.**

Lieutenant Canias woke early next morning thanks to dreams haunted by former comrades and their last moments. Cold Sweat tinted his fatigues as he went search of Tamerai.

I decided to stray into the corridor when something weird happened "I see you've woken up, Tamerai is in the room onwards to the door on your right." came a voice from the walls around me. I panicked slightly, the voice sounded menacing. "She will be pleased" The menace tint grew thicker. It made me more nervous.

"Who are you?" I asked, looking around trying to find the source of the voice. Then it clicked, it was an AI speaking. I calmed down suddenly. The AI voice became less menacing as it spoke, sounding slightly disappointed.

"Tamerai is waiting for you." the Ai continued, ignoring the question. So I crushed my curiosity and followed the direction given to me from the foreign AI.

I came to a cavernous room, the walls lined with weaponry for every mission ever crazily made-up by the ONI or the UNSC brass. Human and Covenant weapons alike hung on every inch of the wall. His footsteps echoed repeatedly as I walked. I came to a section of the walls that were filled with melee weapons. They looked as ancient as time itself with hieroglyphs carved into the metallic stone. Glowing swords like the energy blades he saw before when he was still an Ensign. Many other wondrous objects lining the walls of the supposable entrance room glowed with soft colors and hummed lightly. I was entranced in awe. As I reached the end of the room, my instincts, which had kept me alive for so long, pricked up. I knew I wasn't alone anymore. I turned searching the room for the culprit. It was then that I caught a glimpse of something in the corner of my eye. I instinctively reached for my holster, I realized it was empty, I cursed quietly, bumping against the far wall. I grabbed a Plasma Pistol from the wall, I righted it and scanned the room. Nothing. The I heard a footfall from behind, my adrenaline spiked. I spun on my heel, forgetting the plasma pistol clattering on the floor, caught a neck and pushed it into a headlock. Finally looking downwards I saw that I caught Tamerai as she giggled almost uncontrollably, meaning that she thought she'd accomplished her goal of scaring the shit out of him. Slowly letting go, Tamerai straightened and turned, wiping a tear of laughter, with a smile plastered on her face. Distantly I could her that damn AI chortling away in the background. It was clearly in on the surprise.

"Good evening, or should I say morning." confusing herself, she shook her head and carried on. "I see that you slept well seeing your quick reflexes. Sorry about the scare, but the temptation was too much. Anyway, I would like you to accompany me during my morning training session."

"OK, as long as the Covenant don't try to kill me again." I replied jokingly. Waiting to hear a small giggle from Tamerai. When I got none, I looked up to find Tamerai on hands and knees, looking for something. Rising with a pair of what looked like cheaply made boots from Terra that seemed like they were centuries old. Then quietly waiting I slipped deep into my thoughts.

_I was playing King-Of-The-Hill with my big brother and some other kids from school, and yet again, my brother was winning. He always won. It was mayhem; I scrambled up the side of the hill, the bright sun beating down on me. The light breeze swirled around me and the other kids, sending the loose sandy grit into the air, slightly stinging my cuts and bruises. A tiny fist flung out at me, smacking me in the nose forcing me to lose my balance, and to tumble back down to the base of the hill. Then a strange lady came out of nowhere and asked to talk to my brother who went off with her for a few minutes. I knew something was up. I followed them quietly, and watched as the lady flipped a really old coin, she said it was a game. And yet again, my brother won. The lady gave him the coin and walked in my direction, she had clearly not spotted me yet. I dived into a nearby bush as the lady walked past. I watched her for a few minutes as she walked back up the hill. Then emerging from the bush with sticks and leaves stuck to my t-shirt, I carried on playing with my brother._

"This way... come on, we've only got the gym to ourselves for half an hour before the Unggoy, I mean Grunts arrive and you don't want to be around there when they try shooting with Needlers and Plasma Rifles." she called as she was already out the door, jogging on the spot, waiting for me.

Following Tamerai disappearing around the corners, I reached the gym in a matter of minutes, running half the ship's length. The Gym itself was enormous, so big that you couldn't see the other end, letting it give off as an endless void. There were punching bags, targets for aiming practice, some still had unexploded needler rounds shoved into them, strange spheres, probably simulation stations, even empty rooms some with walls lined with basic Covenant weaponry probably stealth and Hand-to-Hand combat training areas.

"Come on, don't stand there all morning gawking, get some training armor on. I'm sure the Neophyte armor will fit you, it works for me." Tamerai called across the Gym as she hurled some small purple armor at me, coming dangerously close to his head. As I put on the armor of the young elite warrior, it just didn't feel right, not just the armor and it's fitting, everything, walking unharmed and unarmed around a Covenant Cruiser which had most likely glassed a number of human colony planets, strangely finding a forerunner, who, if his eavesdropping information was correct, who's race should of died millions of years ago. Even worse, he hadn't seen any Covenant at all except the corridors from the laboratory. Never mind. He pushed that series of thoughts to the back of his mind.

"You're wasting time, hurry up!" Tamerai yelled impatiently as I finished putting on the last of the armor plates, quickly jogged over to where Tamerai was waiting.

"Finally…" she exaggeratedly sighed "Carrying on, I would like you to go through one training sessions with me, if it gets too had tell me, I'll let you have a rest to regain your strength." Tamerai instructed, going straight to business. I followed her to a pair of punching bags. The one I was standing next to looked considerably lighter and softer.

"I shall demonstrate then I would like you to try." she said. I then found out why that white Elite in the Laboratory had fear in his voice. As Tamerai became a flurry of movement, elegance and beauty in every punch, kick or movement as she tore through the punching bag. If she were in hand-to-hand combat she would be deadly. Suddenly there was a thump of the punching bag hitting the floor, revealing the solid metal center. She had ripped through Styrofoam-like material, titanium and the leather-tough fabric in a matter of seconds like it was jelly.

"Now you try." Tamerai said, looking at me and the other punching bag. I stepped forward nervously and began the training that would either save his life or kill him quietly.

*****

Far away, outside the Covenant Cruiser, _Forgotten Hope, _all the way to the ruins of Alpha Halo, something stirred, breaking the silence of space. The Creature knew it was alive, the chosen one, the one who would save all the lives in the galaxy. And it had to stop it.


	5. Chapter 4: Complications

**Chapter 4: Complications**

**1247 Hours, September 25, 2552(Military Calendar)/Aboard Covenant Cruiser **_**Forgotten Hope**_**, Location Unknown**

In two days from the beginning of his training that Tamerai thought he was ready, yet he didn't know what, Lieutenant Aaron J. Canias, was ready for until he saw it.

It was powerful in every of view imaginable, size, shape, and sheer weaponry array was slightly concerning. A few Huragok were working on it when Tamerai and Canias arrived, they scuttled away at the sound of the door opening.

"This is your armor, special LandEagle edition with newly developed Chimera System, which increases space-faring technology so you can stay in orbit longer. Includes yet another bastardized forerunner system, Extra Powerful Over-Shielding, which is around four times more powerful than the MJOLNIR, Mark VI, I think if that's your latest model, making you nearly invincible, there are weapons which could kill you if you came across, First One: Halo, of course, Second: Four Close-Range shots from a Tank or Mortar, Third: A Plasma Pistol if they're overloaded. I know that makes them not as awesome as you think it might, your shields should deflect the bulk of it, if not all the electronics will start sparking and it will malfunction, you should bail out immediately if this happens." Tamerai explained as she showed the Lieutenant the new armor "This is why you did that training, the armor is easy enough to use, but it takes a lot out of you, that's the difference between the SPARTAN II's Armor and your armor system. Theirs' takes a lifetime of training to wear without being pulverized, but your armor takes little training 'til you can use it properly. Before the activation, I made around a hundred of these and put them in a safe on some random planet, when I find them they're gonna get shipped off to the UNSC for use; partially because I think only humans can wear them at the moment 'cause Grunts are too short, and Elites have different bone structure and have hooves which will be a big problem, Jackals and Brutes are too stupid to wear it, Hunters are already powerful enough the just need some slight adjustments to their armor and maybe energy shielding could help, a I just despise Drones; stupid bloody bugs. Anyway, get in and try it out before the Prophet of Damnation figures out where I'm hiding my _private_ armory"

Canias hastily climbed up the steps, ungainly tripping on the final step, regaining his balance, stepped gently into the cot-pit as the armor automatically closed itself around his body.

"I'll bring up a holofield so you can test it out." Tamerai said through a private COM channel to the inside of the suit as she pressed a few buttons on the wall. The room distorted from view, replaced with a grassy savannah. Rocks and trees spread themselves across the holofield. From the inside the armor, the scene just let the feeling of calm and peace grow throughout his body. Tamerai head popped up in the middle of the picture.

"I'll be helping out in the training, giving tips and the basics, now the system is run through brainwaves and movements. Now you use your arms to control the larger arms and your legs, the same, the computer itself along with the camera on the ear-like piece of metal. The computer system's for targeting enemies, activating and deactivating the Chimera, unfortunately I don't think you can use grenades in it but I think the seeker missiles that I put in it the shoulders should compensate. Go try it out, but don't get too crazy with it or you could really hurt yourself." Tamerai's hologrammed head explained.

Canias began the course with running, pumping his legs up and down, he ran across the Savannah tripping a few times to begin with. Then an overlarge Assault Rifle floated in the air nearby. Grabbing it, the Targeting System activated, a circle appeared in the almost center of his vision. Canias fired a few shot to get the feel for it; he noticed that he couldn't feel any characteristic pounding in his shoulder where the gun was rested. As Canias was figuring out how to use the missiles when something strange happened.

"Abort, Abort the training." a computerized voice wailed through the speakers. The holofield flickered then faded from view, replacing it with the purple armory. Then he saw why he had to abort.

Corpses of Brutes, Drones and Jackals were spread along the floor making a thick covering, blood-spatterings from the carcasses covered the walls and a stench was already beginning to make Canias sick, but there was no sign of their killer. The door was jammed halfway, probably forced open by brute strength. It looked like Tamerai put up a good fight before being taken. Then he noticed a faint glimmer in the bodies, it was an single Elite clad in white armor, I presumed he was dead, so I turned my back on it looking out the door, where a convenient trail of alien blood showed where the probably unconscious Tamerai was dragged away into unknown territory of the ship. A groan of pain from back inside of the room alerted me of something, the Elite's corpse had moved slightly away from the other body. The tough bastard was still alive!

The lieutenant hurriedly ejected himself quickly from the LandEagle armor. Clambered over the dead bodies to get to the fallen Elite. The Elite was covered by a dead Brute, which was stopping him getting up.

Heaving up the Brute's mangled and burnt corpse and pushing it to the side, the Elite was then free to get up, and to kill him but Canias wasn't afraid, it was common knowledge among the UNSC that the Elites were very honorable, and would set everything in their lives aside for it. So, if the Elite were to survive, it would be in his debt. Deciding the slightly uncomfortable position Elite was in being squished among his foe's bodies, He propped up the Elite against a nearby wall and beginning to stem the flow of blood with a piece of torn material hanging from the door's jagged frame. He had just managed to stem the bluish blood when he heard the strange AI's voice again.

"Ultra Special Operative 'Tsunamee has received multiple minor fractures throughout his body, major fractures to the left breast bone, right leg and several ribs, also includes a very minor concussion, meaning that he messed himself up pretty badly but will live another day at least."

"Who are you?" Aaron asked yet again, he wasn't going to trust a word this mysterious AI said until he knew something about him. The AI seemed to pick this up because he inclined.

"My name is Tameria, I am Tamerai's personalized Artificial Intelligence, at the moment I have been taking residence inside the LandEagle Armor Systems, not very roomy, but beggars can't be choosers, as you humans commonly say.'

"Can you find out where Tamerai is?" Canias questioned anxiously, still watching the Elite regain consciousness.

"I've been trying to ever since I lost her signal, but I assume she's been taken to the Prophet of Damnation suite near the bridge, for what, I can only guess." Tameria responded, he sounded distracted. "I'll monitor your and Special Operative 'Tsunamee's medical status, and try to find Tamerai." With that the Lieutenant returned his full attention to the white-clad Elite, the same Elite which had tried to kill him only a few days ago, but he wasn't the sort of person to hold grudges. Looking down at it's mangled body, he could see gashes across 'Tsunamee's chest, purple bruises were already showing up even on the Elite's dark skin, the bleeding had stopped at least and the breathing had calmed and wasn't so ragged. He noticed the Elite's brown eyes open slightly, he'd be awake soon, satisfied that the Elite was conscious enough to understand him, he began to speak.

"While I was in the armor, what happened here?" Canias waited quietly for 'Tsunamee's response. Hacking up blood, the Elite tried to reply but failed, choking helplessly.

"I'll wait" Canias said as he watched the once powerful, human-slaughtering Elite gag feebly like a newborn infant.

"What's 'Tsunamee status?" the Lieutenant called into the room, his voice quietly echoing off the walls of the armory, intent on calling Tameria. "Tameria, I know you can hear me."

"Urg, haven't you ever heard of manners, so primitive," The AI responded tersely. "Tsunamee's status is critical but is stabilizing as we speak, it will be easier for him to recover if he sleeps, unfortunately because he's killed many of your race, I think that he believes that you will take revenge on him, basically he doesn't trust you, and you need gain his trust in order to find and/or save Tamerai, which now for you, is completely unlikely, that in all your petty formulating, will be able to do anything at all." As the AI snickered evilly as Canias began to devise a plan to prove his trustworthiness.

"Tamerai, what's the location of the nearest surgery." Canias ordered impatiently as he tried to lift the fallen Elite carefully to its feet while trying to find a working weapon in the carnage.

"Approximately 20 meters down the hall in a door on your human left," Tameria replied in his sour tone "there are two small heat signatures on my radar, Jackals most likely, patrolling the corridors."

"Can you make a distraction?" Canias asked again as he tested his plan in his mind, working over the possible complications. This would be a success, nothing major could go wrong, the Elites who were the only serious problem wouldn't attack a kinsman, and the rest he could deal with.

"Most likely," Tameria responded after a pause. "Have you ever seen a SPARTAN, or as the Covenant call them, Demons?"

"Yes, why?" Canias replied questioningly, now thoroughly disoriented and confused.

"If I can get an image from your neural lace I can make a hologram which would make an excellent diversion, then the rest is up to you" Tameria explained his part of the plan.

"You're going into my brain!" Canias exclaimed.

"Correction, I just have" snickering again as Canias shivered at the thought " With all that useless information in there, I'm surprised you can walk or at least aim well." Shifting the Elite slightly, ignoring Tameria's last comment, headed towards the door.

Outside, in the corridor, he heard the satisfactory sounds of Jackal's wails of terror and hooves running off into the distance. As quickly as he could without hurting the wounded Elite too badly, Canias rushed down the now empty corridor, turning left when Tameria instructed. The medical bay's door came closer and closer, and then suddenly two patrolling Covenant soldiers walked out of the surgery. Canias had never seen these beasts before, towering above him they look like gorillas with weapons. Muscles bulging out under patches of brown hair. 'Tsunamee growled deeply and whispered into my ear 'Jiralhanae'.

Thinking quickly, Canias activated the Elite's camouflage and slide his body around the corner nearby and brought out his red Plasma Rifle to bear when the beasts' brains finally kicked into gear, bringing out their own weapons and fired wildly in his direction. Aiming for the beasts' tiny heads, he let loose a torrent of superheated plasma.

**A/N: This is my biggest chapter so far. Sorry I'm running a bit late this week, the next chapter's probably at least 2 weeks away for completion. Thanks to everyone who keeps reviewing.**


	6. Chapter 5: Attempted Kidnapping

The Final Forerunner

**By Tamera Gallani**

Chapter 5: Attempted Kidnapping

1251 Hours, September 25, 2552(Military Calendar)/Aboard Covenant Cruiser Forgotten Hope, Location Unknown

Tamerai watched as the Landmate armor, with Junior Lieutenant Aaron J. Canias inside, activated from it's continued standby. Strange, she thought to herself, that through all my bad luck I manage to stumble across the perfect subject for my project. Maybe her luck has change for the better, about time too. Noticing that the Landmate had finished its warming cycle, she keyed the mike and began the walk-though procedure.

"I'll bring up a holofield so you can test it out." She walked over to the built-in holo-drone system and powered it up. In a nearby screen you could see a grassy savannah of a nearby world appear. It would do for a test-run. Going back to the control panel, she re-keyed the mike and spoke.

"I'll be helping out in the training, giving tips and the basics, now the system is run through brainwaves and movements. Now you use your arms to control the larger arms and your legs, the same, the computer itself along with the camera on the ear-like piece of metal. The computer system's for targeting enemies, activating and deactivating the Chimera, unfortunately I don't think you can use grenades in it but I think the seeker missiles that I put in it the shoulders should compensate. Go try it out, but don't get too crazy with it or you could really hurt yourself." She warned. A hiss from the pressure-door alerted her to a new presence in the room. Turning she saw 'Tsunamee striding in. Turning on the training program she greeted the young Spec-Op.

"If I know you well, which I think I do by now, you've come to report something bad." Tamerai asked despairingly.

"Unfortunately yes, Tameria has heard that the Prophet of Damnation has found the apparently lost schematics of this ship, and has sent a large amount of troops, all comprised of Jiralhanae, Kig'yar and Yan'me soldiers to investigate. Also, I believe that the High Prophet of Truth has issued a order of Death against you, they are saying that you are a wanted convict for mingling with the Humans, you're as wanted dead as much as the Demon."

"Lovely, more mindlessly destructive enemies," Tamerai sighed "How long until the enemy forces arrive?"

"Five minutes maximum, ma'am." Tameria butted in, "They're too close together for my software to pick up. But looking at the size of the mass, they want you good and dead."

"Thank you, Tameria." Locking the doors of the Armory, and with a series of hisses the door's inner and outer door lock-downed, sealing them inside and the oncoming horde out.

"'Tsunamee, load up on anything you might need. The shipment of grenades from the Forgotten Hope's other armory is over there, behind those control panels." Nodding quietly, 'Tsunamee proceeded with cracking open the grenade case. I turned around to the nearby Weapons Locker, and picked out 4 Energy Sword hilts, a Garrote (A trophy from killing a Ossoona) and my prized weapon, a M90 Shotgun with special plasma-coated rounds. Adjusting these to my camouflaged armor, I turned back to 'Tsunamee. The young Sangheili was grinning madly, and on his armor was an incredible amount of grenades, they covered him from head to hoof with his eerie white armor barely showing through. I giggled slightly; the once shy Minor Domo had change dramatically in the last few years. I remember when he was sent to me he was a zealous sangheili, barely out of had change dramatically in the last few years. I remember when he was sent to me he was a zealous sangheili, barely out of the Warriors Academy. Now looking at Quava, he was a well-muscled, handsome yet grizzled veteran just coming up to his prime. He was an almost perfect specimen of a solider. Full of honor, and well respected. He would have been the perfect bachelor for any vying female, would have been; but in all his years of service to me, he shared my reputation for a heretical demon-god who criticized the Great Journey.

Suddenly there was a crash against the access airlock from outside. The door wouldn't last, I could already see dents and it was only the first impact. Damn, I should have got my Huragok to strengthen the door. The Yan'me have probably sent them to their bloody deaths by now. Another crash echo around the room, the dent turned to a bulge, glaring ominously. I heard the radioactive hiss of the Fuel Rod Cannon behind me, cocked in ready for the onslaught. Another crash of the battering ram, a scream of stressed metal from the door. My hands slid to my side, grabbing the energy sword hilts attached to my belt, ready them into a balanced battle-ready stance, with my middle finger twitching just beyond the activation switch.

Boom! An explosion from outside alerted me that the enemies had abandoned the battering ram in exchange for grenades. Boom! Boom! Boom! Multiple explosions sounded, I glared in mockery at the enemies behind the door. As much numbers they have compared to us, the strategic advantage they have, they have made their task one of the most difficult, they were practically giving us the advantage, they had given us the element of surprise. Behind me, I heard the growl of 'Tsunamee, I stared back at the door and saw the malevolent eye of a brute, a berserking brute.

The door exploded inward at us in bits of ragged metal. The oncoming force charged in like the waves of the sea during a violent storm, relentless. Flashes of plasma fire and soaring grenades woke me from my almost constant slumber. The blades at my sides gleamed with thirst. Silently, I threw myself at them, my blades tearing through the dense flesh of the Jiralhanae. I heard them shrieking in pain as I stomped on their fragile skulls. I saw 'Tsunamee's graceful figure through the crowds of enemies, I became distracted in his health, making sure he was unharmed. I felt a burning pain as the Jiralhanae attacked my back, slamming his beastly paws into my skull, I feel the AI chip of Tameria fall out of my head, sending a cool sensation down my spine. The flood spores started to cloud my vision, sending me back into blindness. My training stepped in, I listened to the fist going on around me, to the enemies quick breaths of overconfidence to 'Tsunamee's strong heavy breathing. The swords in my hands leaped out, almost instinctly, to slice into my attacker's back. It's torso slipped away. I lashed out at all the enemies' beating pulses. Silencing them one by one. I heard 'Tsunamee scream of pain as he sunk to the floor; it's echoed around me, leaving me paralyzed. This moment of carelessness was enough of an opportunity for them. I feel the enemies bodies crowd around me as my swords' flickered and died. They grabbed at me, beating me back into the blackness. As I slipped, I felt the flood beast inside me growl in satisfaction.


End file.
